challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle For Shopville/Art Achievements
Art Achievements is the twenty-first episode of Battle For Shopville. In this episode, an eliminated contestant rejoins the game, and the contestants do some drawing. Transcript *Announcer: It's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake *The points are gone! We are free of them now, but we look on to the moment that we see the next slice of cake, a step closer to the prize brought on by Cake at Stake!) Elimination *Announcer: Welcome. Let's cut to the chase, since I forgot to save when I created this. Strawberry Kiss is eliminated. *(Strawberry Kiss is sent to the TLC.) Rejoin *Announcer: And now it's time for the rejoin. 11 people voted this time. *Announcer: With 0 votes, Connie Console doesn't rejoin. *(Connie Console is sent back to the TLC.) *Announcer: With 2 votes, Toasty Pop and Celeste Rainbow Dress don't rejoin either. *(Toasty Pop and Celeste Rainbow Dress are sent back to the TLC.) *Announcer: We so happen to have a triple of votes: Cheeky Chocolate, Donatina, and Jessicake with 4 votes each. *(Cheeky Chocolate, Donatina, and Jessicake are sent back to the TLC.) *Announcer: Another remarkable triple: Apple Blossom, Suzie Sundae, and Kooky Cookie with 6 votes each. *(Apple Blossom, Suzie Sundae, and Kooky Cookie are sent back to the TLC.) *Announcer: Cupcake Queen and Tayler Tee got 8 votes each, so they don't rejoin. *(Cupcake Queen and Tayler Tee are sent back to the TLC.) *Announcer: Lola Roller Blade and Spilt Milk got 10 votes each, so farewell to them. *(Lola Roller Blade and Spilt Milk are sent back to the TLC.) *Announcer: Nina Noodles and Lippy Lips got 12 votes each, so they don't rejoin. *(Nina Noodles and Lippy Lips are sent back to the TLC.) *Announcer: Buncho Bananas and Celeste Zest Cake got 14 votes each, so they don't rejoin. *(Buncho Bananas and Celeste Zest Cake are sent back to the TLC.) *Announcer: Pina Pineapple and Philippa Flowers: You're the Final 2. One got less votes and one got more votes, and the latter will rejoin the game! LET'S REVEAL THINGS! *(Pina Pineapple = 32 votes, Philippa Flowers = 16) *Announcer: And the rejoiner isn't Philippa Flowers! *Philippa Flowers: But how can this crazy girl rejoin if-? *(Philippa Flowers is sent back to the TLC.) *Announcer: Welcome back, Pina Pineapple. The contest *Announcer: Sarah Fairy Cake, Slick Breadstick, Freda Fern, Strawberry Kiss' sister, and Pina Pineapple, you are the final five. You each have a fifty-fifty chance of making it into the finals. *Pina Pineapple: Hold on. If I remember correctly, last season's voting method changed to a contestant vote toward the end. Is that going to happen again this season? *Announcer: Actually, Pina Pineapple, you're right. Starting this episode, you guys will be the ones doing the voting. *Sarah Fairy Cake: Wait, us? Or the people playing us in the camp? *Announcer: Well, Sarah, if you remember, it wasn't up to the camp members last season. It's the same for this season. *Strawberry Kiss' sister: So what's the contest, anyway? *Announcer: It's a fanart contest. But not just any object show fanart. It's going to be a Shopkins fanart contest, judged by myself along with two guest judges: Four and X. *Freda Fern: I've heard of those two. They're pretty crazy. *Announcer: Anyway, the person with the best fanart wins immunity. The type of fanart doesn't matter. It can be hand-drawn, digital, a clay sculpture, or whatever you like. The contest ends February 2nd. Results *Announcer: Well, it's judging time, and it looks like Four and X are here. *Sarah Fairy Cake: Wait, I thought Four and X disappeared into D'lish Donut in BFT 6. How are they here? *Four: We were recovered in the HPRC to judge this event! *Announcer: Okay. So anyway, we'll be going in alphabetical order, so first is Freda Fern. *Freda Fern: This is a picture of the Shopkins Cartoon Characters. *Announcer: This is pretty good. 8 out of 10. *Four: You could use some improvement. 2 out of 10. *X: Well, I really liked it! I say 5! *(Freda Fern's score: 15.) *Announcer: Next is Pina Pineapple. *Pina Pineapple: This is a picture of the Shoppie Mystabella. *Announcer: I give this a 4. *Four: Good job on the drawing! 10 out of 10! *X: Like Four said, good job! 9 out of 10! *(Pina Pineapple's score: 23.) *Announcer: Next is Sarah Fairy Cake. *Sarah Fairy Cake: This is a picture of Bubbleisha, Lippy Lips, and Kooky Cookie. *Announcer: Great scene from a movie! 9 out of 10! *Four: I give it a 7. *X: And I say 6! *(Sarah Fairy Cake's score: 22.) *Announcer: Next is Slick Breadstick. *Slick Breadstick: This is a picture of the Season 2 and 3 Shopkins group. *Announcer: This is one of the better ones, so I say 6. *Four: I give it a 5. *X: Really good tracing! 9 out of 10! *(Slick Breadstick's score: 20.) *Announcer: And last is Strawberry Kiss' sister. *Strawberry Kiss' sister: This is a picture of Teena Drips. *Announcer: 2. You could use some improvement. *Four: Like Announcery said, you could use some improvement. 1. *X: Great job! 9 out of 10! *(Strawberry Kiss' sister's score: 12.) *Announcer: So Pina Pineapple has the highest score, and wins immunity. Freda Fern also has immunity, since she's a rejoiner. Now it's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake (again) *(Season coming to an end! Very few contestants left! Some of them are getting cake! One of them is so at stake! It's Cake at Stake!) *Announcer: Well, since the contestants do the voting now, we're doing Cake at Stake twice this episode. Go into the voting booth and vote for someone to be eliminated. *(Everyone votes) *Announcer: The votes are coming in. See below. *Announcer: And the next contestant eliminated is: Strawberry Kiss' sister. *Strawberry Kiss' sister: I'm not going to argue with that. I was a debuter anyway. *Slick Breadstick: I don't understand why I got voted, though. I thought everyone liked me! *Sarah Fairy Cake: Well, even though I don't have anything against you, I voted you because you lost at the last moment. *Strawberry Kiss' sister: I voted him for the same reason, but I ended up getting the most votes. Just send me to the Tiny Loser Chamber already! *(Strawberry Kiss' sister is sent to the TLC.) Epilogue *Pina Pineapple: So Sarah Fairy Cake and Slick Breadstick voted for Strawberry Kiss' sister. But who voted for me?